


Indestructible

by Might_suck_but_thats_ok



Series: Teasers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, F/F, Langst, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Pining Lance (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Might_suck_but_thats_ok/pseuds/Might_suck_but_thats_ok
Summary: These are the first chapters of some of the Voltron, No 6, Starfighter, Aoharu X Machinegun, and AOT fics that I have been working on, all ranging from modern au, soulmate au, zombie apocalypse, a/o/b, etc.1.) Shiro/Keith/Lance- modern au2.) Shiro/Keith/Lance- fantasy3.) Shiro/Keith/Lance- zombie au4.) Shiro/Keith/Lance- a/o/b5.) Shiro/Keith/Lance- fantasy6.) Shiro/Keith/Lance- sense 8/soulmate auTo be added:7.) Levi/Eren- zombie au8.) Levi/Eren- wing au9.) Cain/Abel- a/o/b10.) Nezumi/Shion- soulmate au





	Indestructible

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on the fics I am already involved with, but since In Too Deep is close to being done, I figured I would like to find out what the next fic I will post would be. It would mean a lot to me if you would let me know which ONE you like the most, and which ever has the most comments or kudos, I will post that story next.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who still reads my stories even though it has been weeks since I have posted anything. It means a lot and helps my motivation which I feel like I am constantly lacking.

Bruises.

They are like water drops on a window, scattered and somehow pretty and sad all at the same time. It was something that happens often, people finding me, leaving me, all because of who I was attracted to and had the potential to love. They always leave bruises on my heart, making it dysfunctional, and I constantly wonder if the shades of black, yellow, and purple are to their satisfaction.

Family has always meant a lot to me, but I’ve never had a  _ good  _ one. There have been a few good apples, like my biological mom or my friends, Pidge and Hunk, or a few foster parents that never ended up adopting me. Everyone else just  _ hates  _ me. The foster homes I had been in before I was adopted… none of them lasted long enough for me to understand what made a good home. I’ve read books, watched movies, heard things from friends but I want to know what it’s like personally. And now I’ll never know. I’m 20 years old now, going into my third year in college, with an adoptive family listed on my records. Most of the foster families couldn’t handle my problems. Some were homophobic, one had even been abusive. Most of them couldn’t or wouldn’t, handle my panic attacks or nightmares because seriously, they didn’t sign up for a troubled teen. They should have made their desires more clear. They wanted a young kid, a baby to mold themselves. My adoptive family is far from perfect.  _ Far  _ from the definition of family that I made up, but I love them anyways. Well, as best as I can.

With a disheartening sigh, I look up to see if anything interesting was going on in the… I glanced down at my phone to see how long I had spaced out.  _ Ten minutes.  _ If anything interested in the ten minutes I had zoned out. With an incredulous shake of my head, I was about to go back to reading my book when I saw him.

He was  _ hot.  _ Like, a fucking  _ sex god  _ or something. He wore white shorts and a dark grey plaid t-shirt with a black undershirt that looked deliciously  _ tight _ on him. He had a buzz cut on both sides of his head and on the back, black hair sitting on top with a white tuft in the front. There was also a faint scar on his nose, and he had a few ear piercings as well. Everything about this dude screamed casual badass, which was insane because it was obvious he wasn’t trying to look all that tough. And then I saw his arm. His right arm. It was a prosthetic, which made me even  _ more  _ curious. Like how did he get a metal arm that acted like a normal one? How did he lose his arm in the first place? Did it hurt? I wanted to see what the rest of his body, so I begged him to turn around. Please turn around, please turn around I begged and he  _ did.  _ And  _ man  _ was that ass fine. He finished drinking his water and my only thought was  _ pour that water all over me,  _ because I was so fucking thirsty right now.

I watched as someone ran up to him, throwing his arms around the man’s neck and I felt my heart plummet. I dragged my eyes away from their happy faces and I instantly recognized the other man. _Keith._ I’ve had a crush on him for months now, but we’ve never had an actual conversation before. I always saw him painting in the art building and I had to admit, everything he created was beautiful. I frowned down at my book. What the hell does this even mean? I’ve had a crush on Keith ever since he transferred here, and I’m just now realizing I knew nothing about the guy. I have ideas though. I know he goes to the gym or participates in some sort of sport. Kickboxing, karate, maybe he even participated in survival games because he has that relentless fire, an aggression that is always there. Keith had a lot of muscle but not as much as his… Who was that dude anyways? Fuck buddy? Boyfriend? Maybe they were just really good friends?

No matter how I looked at it, it was none of my business. Yet, I  _ wanted _ it to be. I have been after he same dude for  _ months _ , which is unusual for me.

Keith had pale skin, like he was a vampire or something. He wears this red jacket all the time, and when he’s not wearing black, on the occasional day he _may_ wear a dark grey t-shirt. He also has these pretty violet eyes that speak volumes even when he doesn’t want you to see it. He acts like a total badass, but I’ll bet you my pizza coupon that he rescues kittens and dogs on the streets on rainy days. He just had that certain vibe. Then there was his hair which I _hated._ It looked good on him don’t get me wrong, but seriously, who even has a mullet these days? But I had to admit, he pulled it off pretty well.

“Lance! I need your help!” A voice shouted from across the college campus. My head shot up and saw Pidge carrying a stack of books that looked suspiciously like textbooks. Closing my encyclopedia quickly and stashing it away in my bookbag, I ran past Keith and his  _ boyfriend _ , trying my best to ignore them. Once I reached my short non-binary friend, I grabbed half of their books, raising my eyebrows in question.

“ _ What in translation _ ? I don’t even know what half of these even  _ mean. _ ” I said horrified, looking at the long words on the spine. I didn’t even know how to pronounce them.

“I- did you just… was that a  _ meme?  _ I can’t fucking believe this.” Pidge said with a disappointed frown but I knew they were trying not to smile.

“Of course you can’t. I’m too smart for you to understand everything I say… but seriously, what the fuck do they mean?”

“And you say I’m stupid.” Pidge said jokingly as we made our way back to our shared apartment. Me and Hunk (another close friend of mine) have been friends since 10th grade, and even though I moved away, he continued to talk to me and we ended up going to the same college, where we met Pidge. Or, Hunk met Pidge and introduced them to me.

“Whatever.” I said, rolling my eyes. I might not be the smartest out of the three, but I do get my shit taken care of. I’m an A’s and B’s kinda gal. Pidge and Hunk both take advanced classes in sciences and technology, which is pretty cool.

“So, are we still going to that restaurant tonight?” I asked, letting out a huff as I carried her 10 ton textbooks.

“Why wouldn’t we?” They asked quizzically.

I shrugged. “Stuff might have come up? Or you could have found a way to communicate with aliens and you’d be locked up in your room for days until we break in and discover that you’d been abducted because of your stupidity.”

“ _ My  _ stupidity?!” Pidge exclaimed. “You’re the one that’s always getting into fights and shit.”

“Language pigeon.” I said teasingly.

They shot me a scowl before saying, “Don’t make me smack those books out of your hand.”

“These are your books though!!”

“Yeah and I’d make you pick them up too.”

**...**

Dinner was nice. Pidge and I haven’t had a get together like this since college started up again this year. My phone died halfway into our outing, and neither of us had a charger on us, so now it was left untouched in my back pocket.

“Why didn’t you tell me he had a boyfriend! This changes  _ everything _ !” I exclaimed, shoving more of the burger into my mouth. We had settled on small talk until I told her about the hot guy I had seen on campus, and she told me that he was Keith’s boyfriend.

Pidge scowled at me. “I hope you choke on that.” They said, pointing a fry at the burger in my hand.  

_ What, why?! _

“And that was common knowledge Lance. Everyone knew he had a boyfriend. I’m even close friends with him. I am the one that made that badass robotic arm for him.”

I took a deep breath and counted to ten, feeling a bit better at seven. Everything made a little bit more sense now.

“That’s what you were doing this summer?” Pidge nodded with pride. Of course. I shoved the rest of the burger in my mouth before proceeding to drown the rest of my fries in ketchup. I narrowed my eyes at Pidge.

“So you knew about my crush on Keith, and you didn’t  _ tell me anything?? _ ” I mumbled around my food angrily.

“Nope! You are just blind and stupid.” They said with an amused laugh.

“How long have they been going out?”

“About two years.”

“ _ Pidge what the fuck!”  _ I exclaimed. “I’ve been pining for a guy I can’t be with for a  _ year?” _

“I’m surprised you've liked Keith for this long. Your crushes usually last only a few days, maybe a week if they’re unlucky.” Pidge said thoughtfully.

I scowled at the insult.

“Let’s just go.” I said instead of rising to the bait. I asked for the bill, paid for the both of us, and we left with Pidge laughing at my misery.

What else was new?

Once we left, we headed back to the apartments close to campus. We were almost there when I heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from behind us. A few of the therapists I saw said that because I grew up in a hostile environment, I had to adapt to my surroundings in order to protect myself. Listening for my dad to come home, his footsteps and labored breathing were all fine examples of that.

I looked down at Pidge to see if they heard anything, and when I looked over my shoulder, dread flooded me. There were three dudes and they looked like people I did  _ not  _ want to fuck with.

“Hey Pidge,” I started off lightly, not wanting to startle them. Once they hummed in acknowledgment he continued. “Don’t freak out okay, but we might be in some trouble.”

“Is someone following us?” They asked, looking up at me worriedly. There had been a few mugging incidents in the area a couple weeks back, and it was obvious Pidge was thinking of that. I twisted my head a little in order to get a better angle, and saw that there were three men dressed in dark hoodies and jeans.

“Yeah….” I informed her, and I watched their eyebrows furrow in agitation.

“I don’t have my pepper spray. It’s in my school bag.” Pidge told me, picking up their pace unconsciously.

“Look, you run ahead and I’ll distract them. Get Hunk or someone in case something happens, okay?” I said nonchalantly, staying in pace beside them.

“ _ Them?  _ Jesus fucking Christ Lance! You can’t take on more than one!” Pidge hissed, eyes straight and burning, but when they picked up their pace slightly, I knew they were scared. They just wanted to do the right thing and stay with me. There was no way we could outrun them, and if we did then they would catch both of us.

“Pidge, I would rather get hurt then see you get injured” I said simply, oddly finding the will to smile despite the situation. “Hunk and Matt would do the same thing if they were here.” Pidge hesitated for a few seconds before walking away quickly, and once they disappeared around the corner, I turned around to face the creeps that had decided to follow us. They didn’t have to say anything to tell me that they were going to be aggressive. Their eyes and their predatory steps said so. They wanted a fight and I would give them one, though I was  _ pretty _ confident I would get an ass whooping.

When they were just a few feet in front of me, the middle one raised his hands as if to hit me. Before he could, I slammed my fist into the his ugly face. They probably had a kink for shorter people, or maybe they knew we were queer or they were just looking to rob someone. It didn’t really matter. They followed us, and whatever the reason was for them to try to attack us was stupid, because it was not looking good for them. One of the guys was able to punch me in the face rapidly before I was able to shove him back; but another quickly pushed me to the ground, kicking me before I could get up.

Wheezing, I brought my hands up to my head, protecting it as best as I could. I don’t know how long I laid there, but once I heard the screech of tires, they ran off cursing.

I slowly uncurled myself, groaning as I felt my muscles protest.

“Hey bud, are you okay?” Someone asked me, hands grabbing my shoulders gently. He pulled me up into a sitting position, frowning slightly when he saw my bamged up face. I immediately noticed the police uniform and cruiser behind him. And  _ then  _ I realized it was the same man I had seen with Keith earlier.

“Uhhh yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” I told him, waving my hands around as if it was no big deal.

“Lance, are you okay!?” Hunk called out to me, and I turned my head to see him and Pidge hurrying down the street. They both looked wild and frantic, but once they realized it was a police officer with me, it eased them a little.

“No-,” Pidge started to say but I interrupted them.

“I’m fine.” I interrupted, sending a glare at Pidge. I knew they had my best interests and well being at heart, but I _was_ fine.

“Thank you Mr.Shirogane, for uh, stopping them from kicking my ass.”

“Lance, you still got the shit beat out of you. The officer just made them go away before you had to go to a hospital you dim wit.” Pidge said angrily, arms crossed and hazel eyes furious.

“It’s Takashi, but you can call me Shiro.” He held his hand out for me to shake and I took it without hesitation, even though my heart was thumping like crazy, and it wasn’t from the adrenaline. I hoped he couldn’t feel it.  _ Shiro. _ I like it. Wait, am I supposed to like it? Is that okay? God I didn’t know anymore. That talk with Pidge did nothing to stop my mind from having these smutty thoughts.

“Do you need a ride back to your place? You look pretty banged up.” He asked politely, his eyes taking in my face and the way I held my arm around my stomach.

 

I waved his concern away. “I’ve dealt with worse. And I live with Hunk and Pidge so I’ll be fine. But thanks for the offer.” I replied with a smile. 

 

“We should get going now, and uh, thanks for stopping to make sure Lance here was okay.” Hunk said gratefully, hand held out . 

 

The officer nodded, his grey eyes never leaving mine and I shivered under his gaze. “It was nice to finally meet you. Pidge and Matt talk about you a lot.” 

 

Shiro left after he exchanged a few words with Pidge, before we left. The entire time we walked back to the apartment, Pidge Hunk stuck close to my side God, waking up tomorrow would be such a pain in the ass. 

 


End file.
